The guard stuffed into a suit comes back as A bear Cub
by dariusimpey00
Summary: Guard stuffed into Freddy suit comes back as a Bear cub animatronic.


When he first saw this job in the newspaper he thought I can do this and Called them straight away while later he's screaming " I can't Do this " But we can ". When he got hold of the manager Mr Fazbear he informed the man about why he wanted the job telling him every reason on why pick him for the job without listening to the manager having already had said yes to him for the job. When he was finished off the reasons why he should have the job the manager replies quickly thinking he starts again says "yes come by 9 pm today" with a tone of uncaring.

later at 9 pm outside the Freddy pizzeria. The manager meets the new employee that was about 20 years old with Brown eyes and hair like many people will thinking " poor lad you shouldn't come here " but not able to afford to he informs the lad that the animatronics are biological engineered basically they furies that are alive so just be in the office for 12 pm to 6 am okay the lad replied with "yes boss "

Starting in his new job uniform he puts headphones on his head listening to songs that would pass the time. While the song was playing the tape was playing telling him about what the manager left out. In the main stage Freddy, bonnie, Chica and foxy were talking about how they were going to stuff the night guard into a suit. Freddy starts with black filled eyes " were doing the class way and having Bonnie start first at his side then chica for tonight" Chica and Bonnie happily shouting " yes " with grins that reflected the murderous intention in their eyes but foxy replying " ye know i had th' crew plan wit' me bein' able t' move on night 3 why nah wit' me goin' tonight as he would see it comin' Freddy " Freddy replying in a flirty way says "I Got something else in mind my Handsome fox " leaving a red faced foxy being taken to Freddy room leaving both Chica and Bonnie alone. Bonnie says "let's start as the two are going to be busy and it unlikely that the guard is caught tonight" chica say " okay ". while Bonnie was moving toward the doors he slowly crept towards the door and screams but hears nothing as he sees the guard is wearing headphone and reading a book intensly, Thinking "This is too perfect " and grips the guards waist and drags the guard into the suits room while hearing the screams of a man that confused and scared screaming " Let me Go Please " thinking this is just a malfunction.

Chica Getting ready for going to the door see Bonnie with the guard that just screaming "let me go" . "He has the guard" thinking that now they have the place all for themselves which make Freddy happy as he to spend more time with his Fox, Foxy. so she starts following Bonnie towards the backstage where the suits are left. When in the backstage Bonnie orders Chica to grab a Freddy suit while holding onto the guard that moving in his arms. when chica got the suit ready for the guard he knows this was going to hurt. having his feet pushed at first he felt the pain that was nothing to his legs then the waist each time being more painful than the last until the placed the head of Freddy over him then that's it.

He woke up feeling Sleepy, scared and confused about what happened at Freddy pizzeria. Raising his paw towards his face WAIT "PAW" his thinks looking at his once human hand to be a Bear paw while also to be a young child no Cub that can't really walk yet. Feeling moody at this knowing that this is the rabbit's fault decides to punish the rabbit walking/crawling towards the backstage door that leads to the stage. Pushing the door open he craws onto the back of the stage and sees the Rabbit whom he doesn't know the name of playing the guitar. listening to the music he feels like playing but remembering about punishing the rabbit decides to bite the rabbit in the leg as he can't do anything else. When Bonnie was waking up this morning after stuffing the guard he thought he has a good day with no child calling him a girl so when people start entering the restaurant they start singing with him playing his guitar then he saw some adults look towards him silently with some children ( that notcied the baby Cub bear that looked like Freddy) then he feels the it, the bite of the cub on his leg that somehow attached. Screaming in pain Bonnie Screams " OW OW OW Stop biting me OW OW OW " shaking his leg with the Bear cub animatronic on that leg. Freddy, Chica and Foxy hearing and staring at Bonnie going to ask Why he's Screaming See the reason why all thinking " where did that Bear cub come from" so staring a while Bonnie notcies this Screams " stop gazing OW g and help get him or her off me " acting in response pull on the cub until the Cub lets go.

Bonnie now free of the Biting Cub goes to get a Banage for the bite mark left by the cub with chica along him to help clean the mark. Freddy holding the Cub who looks like him as a cub Asks " why did you bite Bonnie " with the Cub grumpy saying " He was mean to me so I bite " thinking of What the cub meant notices that he fell to sleep in his arms. Noticing people staring Freddy Says " sorry but we are back soon so, please wait until then" Knowing that Foxy will be free at this time as his act has passed, Walks towards foxy's room that filled with pirate theme items and other things.

Knocking on the Foxy door. Freedy waits for it to open when it does foxy asks" Wha' do ye need " Freddy ordering Foxy " take care of Cub until end of opening hours okay"leaving the confused fox with a cub in his hand and hook. Later at the end of the opening hour with all the children and Adults have gone. Freddy notices foxy enter the main area with the once sleep cub with a playful cub that was dressed as a pirate bear and playing pirate with foxy. As Freddy was about to Ask the Cub of Who he was Bonnie interrupts with " Why did you bite me for I never saw you before" the Cub Turning to see the Rabbit Goes and replies " You made me hurt so you get hurt " with his stomach rumbling he asks For food which Chica take the cub saying " I feed you something good " the cub thinking of food Says " pizza " with replied of " no instead something healthier " leaving the room with the hungry cub.

Freddy thinking of what the Cub meant hurting him thinks that impossible but still asks " bonnie Did you stuff the guard in a suit last night" with Bonnie replying with a " yes so what that got to do with the Cub" then realising what Freddy was thinking runs into the backstage quickly followed with a Scream of " It Impossible " this confirming what Freddy was thinking. Foxy does not understand what Bonnie and Freddy were thinking Ask " what happening " Freddy not fully understand how it possible gives simple Explanation " last nights guard caught by chica and Bonnie, Guard stuffed in the machine animatronic of me which later transforms into a Cub animatronic but I believe only remembers about Bonnie Stuffing him" . Foxy understand asks " doesn't that make 'im yer son 'n wha' will ye call 'im we can nah call 'im cub forever" Freddy Excitedly says " Freddie " as Freddy has wanted a Son bear of his own. Bonnie reenters the room thinking " how " but gives up thinking how its possible instead asks "what we going to do with the Cub " Freddy replies in an Excited tone says " simple we're going to raise him as a Fazbear" leaving no chance for both of them to oppose leaves to see his new Son. Entering the kitchen Freedy sees the Cub being feed food by Chica. Freddy tapping chica shoulder tells her about what they know having her going " I excepted this was what happen so what he called " Freddy having a surprised look replies " how did you know I gave him a name " "seriously " Freddy replying with "Freddie " Chica approving of the name feeds the Cub now known as Freddie "Your names Freddie okay " getting the response of " Okay " While Freddy and chica were talking Bonnie and Foxy Were having their own conversation "what do you think about this " "Freddy happy wit' chica gettin' t' be a mother t' th' cub 'n th' lad loves me tales so I reckon it be okay" Bonnie thinking it be Funny says " doesn't that make you the cub's Dad too as your Freddy Fox and the cub Freddy logical son" Foxy getting red in the face starts to make some food as foxy love the idea the cub calling him dad. leaving a Rabbit laughing from his own question.

End. I based this around in the flesh fanfiction as a base for the story so please read it first for Fnaf Fanfic of mike being stuffed in a suit.


End file.
